


Asami Alone

by Gamerqueer



Series: The Legend of Korrasami [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Industries is on the rise, and men and women are lining up for the chance to spend an evening with the brilliant Asami Sato. But with Korra's absence, Asami can't help but feel the pain of loneliness. She knows her pain is much different from the Avatar's, but that fact doesn't make it any easier to deal with. It only fills her with feelings of guilt that she must work to overcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Industries is on the rise, and men and women are lining up for the chance to spend an evening with the brilliant Asami Sato. But with Korra's absence, Asami can't help but feel the pain of loneliness. She knows her pain is much different from the Avatar's, but that fact doesn't make it any easier to deal with. It only fills her with feelings of guilt that she must work to overcome.

Asami sat in her office with her head in her hands. Thoughts of Korra’s sullen face filled her mind. The engineer wasn’t surprised that Korra had refused her offer of companionship to the Southern Water Tribe a few weeks prior. She understood that the woman needed time alone to heal, but Asami still wished she could have joined her.

In the weeks leading up to the battle, Asami’s feelings for the Avatar had intensified, and in the airship before Korra left for Zaheer, she could have sworn she saw the want in the Avatar’s eyes as well. After the fight however, nothing but sadness remained, and Asami knew it was not the time to pursue a romance. Korra was broken.  

There was a knock at her door. “Come in,” she sighed.

“A letter from the Southern Water Tribe, Miss Sato,” her butler said, presenting it to her with a bow.

Asami gasped in surprised though she tried to stifle it. “Thank you very much.” He left, and Asami was alone clutching the envelope in her hands. She pressed it to her chest for a moment and took a deep breath then began to carefully open it. Her heart sank when she glanced to the bottom and saw it was not signed by Korra.

_Dear Asami,_

_Korra doesn’t know I’m sending this to you, and please do not tell her. She is not doing well. She has finally agreed to start seeing Katara for sessions, but she still hasn’t been able to walk and hardly speaks. We are hoping that with more sessions, she will regain some of her strength, but I fear she will never be the same. Her spirit seems so broken, and nothing we say or do can fix it. But when she read your letter, she smiled, and I saw a glimpse of hope. I know you two have grown close, and I would just ask that you please keep writing. You make her smile, Asami, and that is precious. I didn’t want to invade her privacy by telling you all this, but I also didn’t want you to give up. Thank you for the compassion you have shown my daughter._

_Love, Senna_

Asami breathed in deeply and reread it again and again. After a few minutes had passed, she put the letter aside and picked up a clean sheet of paper and her favorite pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had parts of this on my laptop for a while, and I figure now is as good a time as any to share it. It is a very short fic, but I think it says quite a bit! I enjoy filling in the blanks left by the television show with my own headcanon. The title is obviously based on the episode Korra Alone, and I just thought it would be interesting to see more of what Asami was feeling in that time. Let me know what you think with kudos and comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After attending President Raiko's birthday gala, Asami goes home with the CEO of another company only to find she can't stop thinking about Korra.

It had been over a year since Korra’s return to the Southern Water Tribe, and Asami had written her weekly. The letters were not particularly interesting in her opinion, but she made herself write in hopes that something she said might help Korra. Her feelings for the Avatar had not been lost, but she had done her best to stifle them.

Tonight, Asami had just gotten home from President Raiko’s birthday gala, and for the first time in years, she was not alone. She had planned to spend the night socializing with many of Republic City’s finest entrepreneurs but had found herself spending majority of the time talking with the CEO of Flamey-Os Instant Noodles, Rika Hayashi. Rika was a charming woman of Fire Nation heritage in her early 30s with short black hair and brown eyes. She had followed in her mother’s footsteps to provide the quick, affordable food source that now was advertised throughout the city.  

“Hello, Ms. Sato,” said Asami’s butler, opening the door. He raised an eyebrow. “And Ms. Hayashi? It is a pleasure to have you here as well. Is there anything I can do for you two?”

Asami smiled. “We won’t be needing anything tonight. Thank you though.”

The man bowed then scurried away, leaving the two in the grand entryway.

“This is such a beautiful estate,” said Rika, adjusting her glasses and clearing her throat.

Asami took Rika’s hand and led her up the stairs.

“I have to admit, I did not know that Asami Sato was interested in women,” she said as they approached the door.

 “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Ms. Hayashi,” Asami whispered, squeezing Rika’s hand.

Rika put her hands on Asami’s waist. “Then please, tell me. Have you ever kissed a woman before?”

Asami looked away and blushed. “I haven’t.”

Rika brought her hand to the side of Asami’s face and touched her lips gently to the engineer’s.

Asami closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Rika’s neck, and she let the woman’s tongue meet her own. A hand began to pull at the zipper on her dress, and Asami’s body filled with warmth. It had been a while since her body had felt this way—she hadn’t felt this way since her sparring sessions with Korra. And as hands caressed the warm skin of her bare back, she jerked away.

“Are you okay, Asami?” asked Rika, face filled with concern. “I hope that was not too much.”

Tears began to well in the engineer’s eyes. “This is great, really. You are great. I’m sorry I’m just—”

“There’s someone else?”

Asami sat on the edge of the bed, trying to fight back the tears. “No, there’s not. I’m just a selfish fool. I thought I was ready for this. But I’m not. I am selfish. She is out there trying to heal from real trauma, and here I am crying about missing her.”

Rika sat down next to her and held her hand.  “Asami,” she whispered, “are you in love with the Avatar?”

“Don’t patronize me,” muttered Asami, pulling her hand away.

“I’m sorry.” Rika adjusted her glasses and stood. “You are a lovely woman, Asami. And I don’t know what the Avatar is going through, but she sure is lucky to have someone like you who cares about her.”

Asami looked up. “Thank you.”

Rika smiled. “I’ll just see myself out then. Will you be okay here?”

The engineer sighed. “Of course.”

Rika nodded and exited the room.

Once she heard her butler close the front door behind Rika, Asami leaned back on the bed. It had been two years, and she had not heard a word back from Korra. Rika had been nothing but kind, and the engineer wondered if she had missed what could have been an amazing opportunity. Asami clutched the pillow beside her. It was in times like these with no work to fill her mind that she felt completely foolish and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Flamey-Os Instant Noodles? I couldn't think of another company in Republic City other than Cabbage Corp. Poor Asami though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finally hears back from Korra.

Things were going well for Future Industries. The company had recently received a contract to help redesign Republic City’s infrastructure and incorporate the spirit vines’ presence in the city in a way that was both aesthetically pleasing and efficient. All the work from the contract and the release of a new line of Satomobiles had kept Asami up many late nights. For the first time since Hiroshi Sato’s imprisonment, Future Industries was on the rise. In addition to the endeavors of Future Industries, Asami had also overseen a large campaign to encourage women’s involvement in the fields of science, technology, engineering, and mathematics, and it was a huge success.

While in the public eye Asami radiated confidence, she felt anything but when it came to the realm of romance. Since the awkward night with Rika Hayashi, Asami had been on a few dates with various men and women, but she always froze up when things started to move past kissing. It was not that she wasn’t interested in sex; she had been involved with Mako and had enjoyed that part, and she longed to experience things with another woman as well. However, even after two years, when another touched her skin, Asami’s thoughts went to the Avatar, and she felt deeply ashamed of this fact.

This night had gone the same. She had grabbed dinner at Kwong’s Cuisine with an attractive waterbender who had once played on the Buzzard Wasps, but at the suggestion that the woman accompany her home, she quickly kissed her goodnight and told her she had a lot of work to do. It was not a lie that she had work to do; she always did. But she knew without a doubt that she would have put all of it aside if the date had been with another attractive waterbending former pro-bender.

Her butler opened the door. “Hello, Ms. Sato, how was dinner?”

Asami sighed and walked toward her office.

The butler hurried after her with an envelope in hand. “Ms. Sato! Wait! A letter came for you…from the Southern Water Tribe.”

Asami’s eyes widened and she took it from his hands. “Thank you! I won’t be needing anything else tonight!” She slammed the door to her office and sat in her cushioned chair, breathing heavily as she quickly slid a letter opener across the envelope. She glanced to the bottom, and her heart raced. It was signed by Korra.

_Dear Asami,_

_I’m sorry I haven’t written to you sooner, but every time I’ve tried I never know what to say. The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can’t go into the Avatar State. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I’ve been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I’ll never fully recover. Please don’t tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don’t want to hurt their feelings, but it’s easier to tell you about this stuff. I don’t think they’d understand._

_-Korra_

Asami’s eyes filled with tears, and she brought her fingertips to the words Korra had written. Korra was out there, and she was starting to heal. While no one else was in the room with her, Asami felt less alone than she had in years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my short fic! I still have so much more Korrasami to write, but let me know what you thought of this piece! Kudos and comment if you'd like. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've had parts of this on my laptop for a while, and I figure now is as good a time as any to share it. It is a very short fic, but I think it says quite a bit! I enjoy filling in the blanks left by the television show with my own headcanon. The title is obviously based on the episode Korra Alone, and I just thought it would be interesting to see more of what Asami was feeling in that time. Let me know what you think with kudos and comments.


End file.
